


Letters From Noonvale

by imaginary_golux



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Gonff snoops, and breaks his own heart again.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Martin the Warrior/Rose (Redwall)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Letters From Noonvale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters to Noonvale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458310) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



The traveling players brought a week of good cheer to the Abbey-builders, a holiday the Abbess was happy to declare, as well as news from all over the continent, and a number of new sleight-of-hand tricks that Gonff is delighted to learn.

They also bring a piece of mail for Martin, which Gonff doesn’t learn until well after they leave. He’s trying to be a _little_ less nosy about Martin’s private business, since he pickpocketed that letter last year and learned a little too much about the grief in Martin’s past, but he’s _Gonff_ \- he pokes his nose in where he oughtn’t. It’s what he _does_.

And Martin _asked_ him to run up and grab the plans from Martin’s room, where he’d left them the night before, so Gonff isn’t even intruding.

The letter is rolled up on the desk in Martin’s room, and Gonff…

Well, he unrolls it and takes a look, because he’s _Gonff_.

_My dear Martin,_

_I do not know if this will ever reach you, but I have hope that it will. We have heard of your new home - the Abbey that will be - and of your courage in the battle which won Mossflower free. We, of course, did not need to be told how brave you can be, old friend._

_I’ve included a pressed rose; it is the first flower from the bush that grows on my sister’s grave, and I send it with all her love, and mine, in the hopes it finds you well, and you have found the peace in Mossflower that you could not find here._

Gonff skips down several lines and traces a claw over the signature. _Brome_. That’s a name he remembers from a year ago. Martin’s beloved’s brother. And on a corner of the desk, under a little piece of clear quartz to keep it flat and safe, there’s a pressed rose, dark as blood.

Gonff _really_ needs to stop reading Martin’s mail and breaking his own heart.

He rolls the letter back up and brings the plans down, and if he gives Martin a hug later that day, he never does explain why. Martin doesn’t ask, thank goodness.

It’s odd to have fellow-feeling for someone he’s never met and never will, but Gonff thinks that he and Brome can definitely agree on one thing at least: they hope Martin has found peace in Mossflower at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Getting something in the mail."


End file.
